In isosceles triangle $\triangle ABC$ we have $AB=AC=4$.  The altitude from $B$ meets $\overline{AC}$ at $H$.  If $AH=3(HC)$ then determine $BC$.
Answer: [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(100); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8)); dotfactor=4;
draw((0,0)--(sqrt(8),0)--(sqrt(2),sqrt(14))--cycle);
dot("$B$",(0,0),W); dot("$A$",(sqrt(2),sqrt(14)),N); dot("$C$",(sqrt(8),0),E);
pair footB = foot((0,0),(sqrt(2),sqrt(14)),(sqrt(8),0));
draw((0,0)--footB);
dot("$H$",(footB),E);
draw(rightanglemark((sqrt(2),sqrt(14)),footB,(0,0),10));
[/asy] Since $AC=4$ and $H$ divides $\overline{AC}$ into two pieces for which $AH=3(HC)$ we deduce that $AH=3$ and $HC=1$.  We can now employ the Pythagorean Theorem in triangle $ABH$ to compute \[ BH = \sqrt{(AB)^2-(AH)^2} = \sqrt{4^2-3^2} = \sqrt{7}. \] Finally, we use the Pythagorean Theorem in triangle $BHC$ to find that \[ BC = \sqrt{(BH)^2+(HC)^2} = \sqrt{(\sqrt{7})^2+1^2} = \sqrt{8} = \boxed{2\sqrt{2}}. \]